Chantez
by herMUSiCnotesXo
Summary: Three modern day French girls, Samantha, Michèle, and Katie get the best sleepover they ever dreamed of...When the sleepover turns out to be in 1870, Paris! Above and beneath the famous opera house, these girls are making chaos!


**_I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera Characters that I will be using nor the lyrics to the songs am I adding (I LUV ANDREA BOCELLI, ENYA, AND YANNI!). But I do own Samantha, Michèle, Katie, and Toussaint. Long Live Phantom!_**

"_**CHANTEZ"**_

_**CHAPITRE UN: DANS LA CAVE**_

**Samantha's POV:**

''**Regardez ce monde tournant autour de, pour nous nous donnant l'espoir et un certain soleil, le soleil, le soleil...''**

"**Samantha! Enough with that song! _Merde_! I'd rather you be singing that Opera Phantom song than that dumb song by that Andrea Bocelli! God, help us all!"**

**Older brothers can be so nice sometimes.**

**Well, one year older brother, that is. I was 17 and he was 18. And, yeah, my name was Samantha. "Don't use bad language or I'll tell mom, that's not the name of THAT song, you _sourd-tête_, Andrea is my Opera idol (next to Phantom of the Opera), and God has nothing to do with this, Toussaint!" I yelled down the stairway. Toussaint walked up the stairs then pushed my face away with his hand. I jumped on him, tackled him, and then pushed him down the stairway. Pretty brutal for a girl, huh? Toussaint was good at faking a lot of stuff. That's how he gets out of school every few weeks. Though, I could never tell if he IS faking or ISN'T faking. I heard him moaning and groaning on the floor below the last step.**

"**Alright, Toussaint cut the act!" He continued the moaning, and I could've had sworn I heard sobs.**

"**Toussaint!" I walked down the stairs. He was still there, and I began to worry if I had really hurt him. Duh, what in the name of God was I thinking? I pushed him down a stairway!**

"**Toussaint, come on get up! Toussaint?" Now I was worried sick. I knelt down, and turned him over and yup…he was faking it. He had a devilish smile on his face, then hurled me up and threw me over his shoulder.**

"**Toussaint! Put me down! Now! Just wait until Mom hears about this! She's going to—"**

"**Don't worry," He interrupted me, "Mom's NOT going to hear about this!" Toussaint laughed. He was looking for a place to hide me, I knew it. He opened up our cellar door.**

"**Toussaint, No! We're not aloud down in the cellar! NO!" Yup, he was going to hide me. He ran down the stone steps (we have stone steps?) and it was very cold down there. Toussaint found a nice, big pile of boxes to throw me at. I screamed when he DID throw me into the pile of boxes. His cackling echoed in the damp, cold, heavy aired, smelly cellar, as he raced up the stone steps. I could hear that he locked the old door, too.**

"**_Damnez-Vous_,Toussaint!" I cursed him. I let out a very long and heavy exhale, and then decided to stand up. It wasn't all that dark, but it was dim. Everything down there seemed to be stone. Stone floor, stone ceiling, stone steps, and stone walls. Though, on some walls in the room, there had been pink shreds of extremely old wallpaper. I became suspicious, because it reminded me a bit of Christine's room in "The Phantom of the Opera" I mean, the pink shreds of paper upon the walls were a bit cool, but then the pink vanity table and chair, that's what made me drop my jaw. I was like, "This is pretty cool…" But after I walked in front of the wall-length, very familiar, mirror, I was thinking, "This is not happening…" I shouldn't have been THAT surprised. The recent owner of the house had explained to us how this house had been built over the foundation of an old, burnt down, opera house. The old cellar door had always been locked since we've moved to Paris. But recently, Mom had paid an expert to come and unlock it somehow. And he did. Mom told us not to go into the cellar until it was cleared and safe. Toussaint and I weren't very interested, so we didn't bother to go down. But now, it was ever so interesting to me.**

**A dress fitted on a stained dress base, sat next to the mirror. It was a very deep red with black edges and lace…**

** "It'sbeautiful…" I said, and it truly was. It brought color into the dull, dim room, though, it was dusty and torn slightly. Knowing that Toussaint had locked me down there and that I was alone, I slipped into the dress, though it took me about twenty minutes to get the corset on right. I then took my shoes off, standing gracefully on the cold, stone floor. There was an aweful draft that made me shudder.**

**Feeling the urge to explore, I had a hunch and I hoped that the mirror held more. I yanked on the golden edge, knowing for sure that it would never…oh, look…It opened. Pulling the remaining of the mirror past the wall, so that the dark, musty passage could be fully accessible, I couldn't help but smile. This was EXACTLY like "The Phantom of the Opera".**

**But what if it was just a coincidence, and maybe this passage led to something else…_A torture chamber…No…Maybe just some awkward way to the sewers, for all I know…Or just an old deep cellar to the old opera house that stood here long ago…But behind a mirror?…No, it was too strange…_**

**Well, wherever it led to, I wanted to know. So I stepped into the stony walkway, and wished for the best…and _le fantôme de l'opéra's _lair of course…**

**Halfway through the passage, the foul smell began to fade and the aroma of lit, wax candles had flown into the hallway. There seemed to be light far ahead, which caught me by surprise since I wasn't expecting anything to be in use down here. So I quickly thought maybe I shouldn't of had come down here. But my curiosity overwhelmed my fear and I continued on. I also noticed the dress I had been wearing had been even more colorful than before, and the tears in it had somehow vanished. A suspicious look crossed my face and I became very cautious and sure of every small and frightened step I took. When I reached the end of the passage, my hands covered my mouth, and I had been in immediate shock at what I had seen…**

**A boat. A very familiar black boat, which made me jump up and down in excitement. I couldn't go any farther, though, I wanted to so very badly. I had to go back and at least clear my mind and come over my excitement…**

**Katie's POV:**

**I must have had rang the doorbell about 10 times before some one actually answered it. There were a few VERY loud thumps before someone came, too, which made me and Michèle exchange looks of curiosity and suspect. Toussaint answered the door and I shoved my sleeping bag and pillow into his arms. I still couldn't believe that Toussaint was going to be there while we had a sleep-over. **

"**Thank you!" I said and walked inside. Michèle walked in and murmured, "About time someone opened up." I had looked around several times before I had asked Toussaint where Samantha was.**

"**Hé, Toussaint, where's Samantha?" I asked, coming down from upstairs. He gave me a awkward smile then answered,**

"**Oh, she's downstairs." He grinned. I gave him a look of curiousness.**

"**You guys have a downstairs?" Michèle jumped into the picture, with a bag of cheese-doodles in her hands (wtf..?).**

"**Yeah! Just unlock it and she's down there." Toussaint attempted to assure us.**

"**Unlock it?" I asked suspiciously. He didn't sound very assuring, either.**

"**_Ce qui jamais_…" I sighed and walked over with Michèle to where Toussaint showed us the door.**

"**There's a light switch there on the wall so look for it!" He lied to us, because a second later when we were down on these weird stone stairs, he threw our stuff down the steps, shut the door behind us and locked it.**

"**Toussaint, open up!" Michèle screamed, and pounded on the door. I just turned around and looked for Samantha.**

"**Samantha?" I squinted my eyes to look around through the dim room. There seemed to be a source of light coming from a very strange hallway. Then I noticed that a mirror was beside it…_Oh, that looks exactly like the mirror in "The Phantom of the Opera"…_I had thought. I pulled Michèle's arm, and gave me a strange look.**

"**Look!" I pointed and she went wide eyed.**

"**What the…" Michèle looked awed for a second or two. She then jumped down the steps and looked inside. I stayed where I was.**

"**Come here!" She whispered over to me. I shook my head. I was too freaked. But I took a step down, that was all.**

"**It looks REALLY old…God, you know what it looks like? Erik's lair entrance. Like in Christine's room…with the…mirror…" I guessed she didn't notice the mirror slid over to the side, the pink vanity or the wallpaper at all before, because she eyed the mirror curiously and suspiciously. Bugged eyed, actually.**

"**You want to go see what's down there?" She asked me, with a wide grin. I guess my curiosity overcame my fear, because I ran over to her side, poking my head around the corner of the stony passage. Michèle did the same.**

"**You go first." I told her, and of course, she did.**

"**Certainly…" She snickered and tip-toed inside.**

"**See, I'm still alive, _Madame Effrayé!" _She teased me. I didn't find it amusing. Michèle turned around and began to walk backwards, jabbering to me about what couldn't possibly happen, when all of a sudden she bumped into someone that made her let out gut-wrenching scream. I bet Toussaint could've had heard that.**

"**Samantha!" I heard Michèle say happily. I poked my head around once more and saw them bother jumping up and down laughing.**

"**Oh my God! You scared me!" Michèle laughed hysterically.**

"**What are you guys doing down here!" Samantha asked us.**

"**Wait…Is the door unlocked?" She asked, smiling.**

"**Nope, he locked us down here, too." I said and Samantha just sighed with a frown.**

"**Well, it looks like you guys are here on time for the sleep-over that we're supposed to have. But I think there's something I need to show you guys first." Michèle and I exchanged curious looks.**

"**You mean like what's down there?" I pointed behind them, through the long, candle-lit passage.**

"**Yes. That's exactly what I want to show you! But first, I don't think you should go down there dressed in that." Samantha told us.**

"**Here, come with me. I'll help you both look for a dress." Once again, Michèle and I exchanged looks. Samantha walked about the old cellar, full of boxes and crates. In one of the corners there was a huge pile of dresses.**

"**Aha!" Samantha smiled, and then found perfect sized dresses for us. She threw to Michèle a dark blue dress…**

**Then after fitting Michèle into the corset and dress, Samantha threw to me a pink and black dress. It was truly beautiful and I awed at it…**

**After I squeezed into the dress and the corset with the help of Samantha, (Michèle was too busy jabbering about how her breasts looked so much bigger and she should wear this dress everyday) we simply had to take off our shoes and put small slippers on. They were quite comfy actually. I still had no idea why Samantha made us put on these killer corsets and pretty dresses and fuzzy slippers. But soon she led us down the path, explaining everything, until we reached a black boat…**

"**Um, Samantha? Isn't that…?"**

"**_Oui_." She answered.**

"**But how is this possible? Did we, like, time travel or something?" Michèle asked.**

"**Somehow, I think we did." I said. This was all too amazing…**

**Michèle's POV:**

**This dress was _si frais_! But even better was the boat and the time travel stuff. I had no clue what was going on, but I wanted to find _le fantôme_, and I was getting eager.**

"**Well, what are you two FINE Mademoiselles waiting for? The boat is about to leave for its one and only destination…" I told them as I grabbed the black pole and hopped into the boat, clumsily. Samantha and Katie looked at me awkwardly.**

"**Come on!" I urged them.**

"**What if he kills us, threatens us, or hurts us, or worse?" Katie asked.**

"**What if I use my girlish flirts to coax him not to?" I smiled.**

"**No! We can't interfere with his love for Christine! It would ruin the plot!" Samantha screeched.**

"**_Ferme-la_!" Katie scolded her for her loud mouth.**

"**_Désolé_." Samantha apologized.**

"**Okay! No flirting. But, come on let's go check it out anyway! Where's your sense of adventure?" I asked feeling disappointed in them.**

"**Fine, but if I get pun-jabbed, you are so paying for my funeral! And I want a pure, solid gold casket! Got it?" Samantha said acting serious and hopping, also, clumsily into the boat.**

"**Yup, golden casket. Got it." I said. Katie walked up to it hesitantly, and then hopped in, too. She let out a I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this laugh and said also seriously,**

"**If I get pun-jabbed, Michèle, you are paying for my funeral, also. I want a golden casket, and I want to be buried under Erik's lair. And you can have the honor of explaining to him why a 17 year old teen from the future is being buried under his lair. Got it?" I shook my head in approval and I said,**

"**Two golden caskets. Explain to Erik about Katie's burial. Got it." We all laughed. After we began to move slowly down the sewers and a few seconds of silence, Samantha blurted out,**

"**This is going to be one heck of a sleep-over." We laughed once more.**

"**This is more of a vacation." Katie said.**

"**Actually, like a safari/vacation/intruding/sleepover." I said, continuously moving the boat faster.**

**After about 15 minutes of going through the sewers, and bumping into a few walls, we made it to the gate, which Michèle had somehow found a switch to opening it, we cautiously stepped inside…**

**Samantha's POV:**

**It was so mysterious…Just the look of the lair had sent chills down my spine, and I could already feel Erik's hands around my waist, listening to our voices soaring…**

**No! I couldn't let myself interfere with Christine and Erik! Besides, would he even want to know an immature girl like me? He likes prim, proper, gullible, sweet, brunette, pretty-eyed, and beautiful, Christine…He could never…He wouldn't ever—**

"**Oh my God!" Katie ran through the water and up to the empty-seated organ.**

"**The Throne of Music…The darkness, the—The POWER and beauty of it…" She went on, petting it as though it was an animal. And she was right. It was amazing.**

"**Hé, I don't think he's down here." I said.**

"**Good!" Michèle said, thankfully. I was somewhat thankful he wasn't down here, though, I was sad he wasn't at the same time.**

"**Then he must be up in the theater…but, if we're in this time, then the way we came from couldn't be the way we came from anymore…" I said, the thought dawning on me. We all stared at one another, wide-eyed and in panic.**

**After 15 minutes more in the boat through the sewers, and bumping into even more walls than before, we made it out of the boat and back down the passage from which we came from. The mirror was shut, not open like we had it and we could see through the transparent mirror a lively, pink room. Directly across from us was the pink vanity we had seen before, and there sat the young and beautiful, Christine Daae.**

"**Oh my God, there she is!" Katie said, smiling.**

"**Now how are we supposed to get back?" Michèle panicked. I was still wondering what time in the movie we were in and where Erik was. **

"**That doesn't matter now! How do we get out of this passage without being seen by Christine?" I said attempting to move the mirror, but was fruitless. Though, as I did so, the mirror made a strange noise that made us giggle uncontrollably and run not far from the mirror as Christine jerked her head towards the mirror. She stood up, studying it suspiciously as she reached out for it, as if she knew it opened.**

"**_Merde!_ She's looking strait at us! _Course!" _I whispered loudly. We scrambled down the candle lit passageway, giggling uncontrollably and our hearts beating faster than we ever thought they could. Just then, back down the passage to where the mirror was, we heard a loud, lively, echoing voice. And of course, I could recognize that foppish voice anywhere. We sneaked our way back down and listened to the conversation that was going on.**

"**Christine, my darling, why are you not yet dressed for this evening?" Raoul questioned Christine. Christine glanced back at the mirror, yet again starring strait at us but not seeing a thing, she hesitated to find her words.**

"**Oh, Raoul! I can't seem to find the red dress you had bought me. I've been looking everywhere for it but it just doesn't want to be found I guess." She said looking around her. When I heard this, I immediately jumped and looked at my dress, disgusted. But I had to give him credit. He has style.**

"**I've also lost the pink and black dress, and my blue dress. I don't have a clue where they are!" Christine went rummaging through her closet. Michèle and Katie looked at their dresses and knew that they were the ones Christine was looking for.**

"**Christine, my love," Raoul walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.**

"**We will go out and buy you a new dress that you can change into, ok? Come. We will leave now." Raoul said. Christine grabbed her jacket, and glared back at the mirror one last time before closing the door and following Raoul.**

"**Oh my God…I'm wearing Christine Daae's dress!" Katie jumped out and down. Michèle was too busy looking amazed at her breasts againand I was still looking around amazed at where I was.**

"**Guys, come on! We still have to find _Le Fantôme_! Let's go back down and see if he is back!" I scurried down the passage with Katie and Michèle behind me, and back to the boat. We were ready for the unsuspected now…But sometimes the unsuspected comes unsuspected when you _didn't _expect it...Wait……What? **

**YAY! A HOTT CHAPITRE UN! WOOT! R&R RIGHT NOW! YAY! LOL !**


End file.
